Strident
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: Jessie Bannon finds herself in Metropolis to avenge the death of the one she loves and she gets help from Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan because it may not all be as it seems to be. Trust me, this will be good. First crossover fic.


This is my first try at something related with the series _Smallville_ so please bare with me there. Where I am new to the franchise, please forgive me with any possibilities of OOC. I am still familiar with _The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest_ where I am writing a continuity of the series.

This is set after Season 8 of _Smallville_ and this is sort of AU of Season 9 and completely unrelated to the continuations I am doing on _The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest_.

Category: JJ-HR; Chollie (Chloe Sullivan/Oliver Queen); Clois (Clark Kent/Lois Lane); TRA: JQ /Smallville crossover

Rated for safety reasons. I intend to keep it PG rated no higher than PG-13. In fan fiction terms I rate it K+ no further than T rated.

Disclaimer: _The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest _and the show's characters belong to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Studios. _Smallville _belongs to DC and Warner Bros. Studios. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Strident**

**Chapter One: Cold Twilight**

Her eyes snapped open. She found herself in unfamiliar territory. Jessie Bannon knows why she was heading the direction she was heading to. She had to do what was possible to avenge the one she loved so much. Jessie could only think of her love. She had him on her mind. It has been nearly a week since Jonny Quest died at the age of 14. However, this wasn't natural cause of death and she knew it. She knew it wasn't a natural death because she saw it for herself. She saw the men that ripped him out of the world, ripped him away from her. It was just so unfair. Words could not describe how unfair it was to her that he was now gone. Jessie never got to tell Jonny how she really felt about him and worst, she didn't even get the chance to say good bye to him. She only wished for one more day or at least enough time so she could tell him what she wanted to tell him. If only...

"I think we've made it to Kansas." a voice startled the young 15 year old red head. Jessie looked to see her friend Susan Hardy in the front seat with her older sister Gia driving. Jessie saw that she was at the state of the destination that she was reaching.

"Why exactly are you in Kansas Jessie?" Gia asked, "Do you have known relatives there?"

"It's more of a personal level." Jessie answered.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"I have suspicion that what happened to Jonny and the city of Metropolis have a very strong connection."

"Metropolis?" Gia was now rather baffled.

"That city is actually on the map sis." Susan pointed out as she found directions to the city on the GPS in their car, "There."

"Wow," Gia sat back on her seat in surprise, "I thought Metropolis only existed in the Superman TV shows and movies. I never thought there would be such place as that."

"Anything can happen." Susan nodded. Gia sighed as she drove to Metropolis with the GPS guiding her to the city.

"Jessie?" Susan asked, "What does Metropolis have anything to do with what happened to Jonny? I mean, what happened to him was sad and I'm sorry for what happened, but still..."

"The guy or whatever it was that killed him wasn't of normal human strength." Jessie answered.

"What do you mean by that?" this time Gia asked the question.

"They had superhuman strength," Jessie said, "they almost got me but Jonny got me out of the way and the creeps took his life and not even my dad could stop them."

"Oh my god!" Susan exclaimed in shock.

"That's horrible." Gia added, "I am so sorry."

"It's alright. Once I avenge Jonny's death, it will not matter." Jessie replied, "If my dad knew of all this, he would've stopped me. Knowing my dad, that is what he would do."

"I have a slight theory that it may not be so simple." Susan replied.

"You think?" Gia skeptically replied as she drove to Metropolis.

"It is going to be a matter of time before all of my questions will have answers with all that is said and done." Jessie sighed. She looked upon the window as the car drove towards Metropolis.

**METROPOLIS**

Chloe Sullivan looked at the new workplace in the Watchtower that she was at. She had work to do and that's what was on her mind. A week has passed since Watchtower had been officially online and there was a lot of work to be done. She had to reunite all of the heroes: Clark Kent, Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow, Dinah Lance aka Black Canary, Arthur Curry aka Aquaman, Victor Stone aka Cyborg and Bart Allen aka Impulse. She knew that something huge was coming this way. She had noticed that rogues that had the same power that Clark has are spreading throughout the United States of America and reports of those kind of Rogues as she has called them, have been reported in the states of Maine, Missouri, Illinois, California, Iowa, Indiana, Tennessee, Florida, Kentucky, Mississippi, Texas, Oklahoma, Massachusetts and even here in Kansas. So far that had made 14 states in America that have reports of the Rogues that are out there.

"It's only a matter of time before war begins." Chloe said to herself, "I can only hope the heroes can be accounted for before then."

She sighed before becoming startled by a touch of someone touching her shoulder. Chloe turned around to see Clark stand in front of her.

"Clark." Chloe was startled, "You're back."

"I was hearing about the Rogues invading parts of this country including here." Clark replied.

Chloe was now calm, "I have a feeling they might start a war soon."

"Is there something that we can do about this?" Clark asked, "Even with the powers that I do have, I cannot fight these Superhuman Rogues by myself."

"I am trying to find the rest of the heroes," Chloe answered, "In the meantime, all we can do is to hope that the war doesn't start so soon. We will be needing all the help that we can get."

**MAINE**

Race Bannon opened his eyes. He glanced around the living room, seemingly anxious. He touched his forehead only to wince in pain. He realized that the wounds from almost a week ago have yet to heal. He grunted in pain as he touched his right arm which was heavy with a deep cut.

"Race!" Estella Velasquez approached her ex husband, "Easy with your wound! It hasn't healed yet!"

"I know that!" Race exclaimed, "I'm just on edge!"

Hadji Singh walked into the living room, "Aren't we all on edge? A lot has happened over the past week."

"What are you doing here anyways Stella?" Race asked, "Do you know where Jessie went to?"

"I have come to help you guys with what happened," Estella answered, "You should know that by now, and I do not know where Jessie is. Are you implying she is not here?"

"No." Race sighed as he shook his head.

"She left here last week after what happened to Jonny." Hadji informed Estella on what happened.

"It seems that Benton isn't the only one not taking the loss very well." Estella sighed.

"Is that what you're implying?" Race asked.

"Do you think that Jessie liked her best friend...more than a friend?"

There was only dead silence for a few seconds before Hadji spoke up, "There were some times where I have noticed that Jonny and Jessie were close. When I saw them kissing after Jean and Caroline crossed over, although it was the ghosts that did it and not them, I knew there was something between my two friends and I agreed that I would not stand in the way. Especially because I knew she loved him like no other."

"Stella, are you believing this?" Race asked in surprise.

"I believe I am," Estella answered, "even though I find it hard to believe. I am rather surprised since she never told me."

"I had no idea," Race shook his head. He sighed before glancing ahead, "I am going to check on Benton."

Estella nodded. Hadji spoke quietly, "Do so. I hope he can talk to you though."

Race walked over to find Dr. Quest so he can talk to him.

Benton Quest stared in the darkness that was once Jonny's room. It had only been a week almost, but the pain was still unbearable to him. He was in tears as he was grieving and wishing it had been him instead of his own son that had died that fateful night all he could say at the moment was his name, hoping that he would come back, "Jonny. Jonny. Jonny."

"Doc?" Benton heard Race call from behind. He turned to see his friend approach him, "Are you alright?"

"I...I will be alright," Benton said as he barely maintained his voice, "I just can't talk about this!"

"You must Benton!" Race gently touched his friend's shoulder, "You can talk about this. You know that."

"You don't understand!" Benton started to say, "He..."

"What do you mean I don't understand?" Race replied, "I was there when it happened. I tried to stop those creeps from taking his life. They were too strong and I barely made it."

"You wouldn't be this calm if it was Jessie that was killed would you?"

"Doc! She ran away and don't you dare say it was your fault on that and on Jonny's death!"

"Then who's fault is it?"

"Blame those creeps that killed him. They are the ones to blame."

"Why aren't they in prison for murder yet?"

"The law enforcements have been overpowered by them. They have this Superhuman strength that is keeping them on the loose. That goes for 13 other states as well."

"You mean they are not just in Maine as well?"

"Yes. The news have reported this state and 13 other states have encountered humans with superhuman strength. Including Jonny, there has been 50 casualties so far."

"We must do something about this."

"But what? How can we stop these Super Humans?"

"I am not sure, but I can only hope that Jessie is safe, where ever she may be at."

"Estella, Hadji and I share the same worry as well."

Hadji was watching from a distance. He now had a worry for his family even though he still has grief over the death of his brother, "Jessie. Please be okay. Be careful where ever you are at."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
